


The times Noctis touched Gladdy and it ended badly and the one time it didn't.

by mindOnfire71



Series: Hurt noctis [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Child Abuse, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Lack of Communication, M/M, Redemption, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Therapy, character-growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindOnfire71/pseuds/mindOnfire71
Summary: Noctis does not understand why Gladdy is pulling away from him, he doesn't understand why Gladdy jerks away when they touch. Instead of explaining Gladdy snaps and hurts his prince in a way he never thought he would. He wants to make it right and tell Noctis the truth but Noctis is staying away from him. Gladdy does not blame him, BUt he needs to fix it before he can't.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Hurt noctis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980142
Kudos: 9





	The times Noctis touched Gladdy and it ended badly and the one time it didn't.

The Clumsy prince.

The four men were out on a hunt for some tomatoes, when Noct tripped over a root he didn't see. He grabbed the arm of the person next to him and fixed his footing. He looked up to say sorry when the arm he was holding was jerked out of his hold. He frowned at Gladdy and asked if his arm was sore and apologized for grabbing it. Gladdy just glared at him and walked off, leaving Noct behind with a confused look on his face. He shrugged it off as Gladdy just having a bad day and went on his way. They collected all the tomatoes and then some for Iggy to use at camp tonight. Once Noct was satisfied with the amount they headed back to the dinner and gave them to the chief. He thanked them and let Iggy pick out some meat as payment, while he did that Noct went outside and stood by the car with Gladdy. He glanced over at him just to see Gladdy already looking at him. Noct smiled at him and gently poked his arm, once again Gladdy glared at him and moved away. Noct went to say something but was stopped when Prompt came up and slapped Gladdy on the butt. Noct frowned when Gladdy laughed and watched as he grabbed Prompt in a hug. Noct turned and got back in the car he waited for everyone to get in before he headed to the campsite. He ignored Iggy when he asked him to slow down, he didn't stop till they reached the site and he was the first one out of the car. They set up camp and Noct started to walk towards Gladdy to talk about why he was avoiding him but Gladdy walked away and went over to Iggy. He asked to help and when Iggy joking placed his than on his forehead Gladdy just laughed and used him softly. Noct just stares before he turns and goes off into the woods. He walks around for a while before Prompt joins him, he asked Noct what was wrong. Noct shrugs and says he has to piss, he pauses and turns to prompt.

''Have I done something to piss off Gladdy?" Prompt tilts his head and thinks for a second.

"Nothing that I know of, why?" I sigh and shake my head and tell him to forget it. I point over to a tee and he nods and turns around. I walked over and undid my pants, pulling my cock out I started to piss. Right as I was pulling my pants up something pushed me over. I groaned and kicked it off me, it was too dark to see what it was but I knew it wasn't Prompt because I could hear him fighting a few feet away. I summon my ax and quickly kill the thing and go help Prompt with his issue. I sigh when I go to fix my pants only to feel half of them missing. Prompt turns his light on and burst out laughing when he sees my pants. I grumble and stalk off to the tent. When I come up the hill both Iggy and Gladdy stop to look at me. Iggy rushes over to us and ask if we are hurt, he lets m ego change after he is satisfied we are not injured. I walk past Gladdy and he stiffens I look at him to see his face flushed red and his eyes quickly leaving my lower half, he makes eye contact with me and without missing a beat glares at me again and walked away making sure we don't bump. At this point, it's pissing me off but I try to let it slide and go change.

After changing and sitting down to eat the soup Iggy made we head to bed, I head over to my spot and lay down. I stare in shock as Gladdy asked Prompt to switch with him. Gladdy always sleeps next to me, it makes us both feel better and safer. He knows this and yet he still insisted on switching spots. Prompt lays down and turns to face me. 

"OK, did you get into a fight?" He moves closer and pushed his sleeping bag up against mine. I unzip mine and we combine them to make one big one, Prompto is a cuddler and I don't mind. 

"No, he has been like this all day. I..I don't know what I did Prom.'' Prom pulls me closer and tells me we will ask in the morning, we both drift off into sleep. 

* The next morning *

When Noct wakes up it's to water being poured on him. He jerks up and wipes at his face, slowly turning to look at Gladdy who is just looking at them with a blank face. He stares at Gladdy while he leaned down and gently shakes prom awake. Prom rubs his eyes and looks a Gladdy them Noct.

"Why are you wet Noct?" I would have laughed at how cute Prompto looked with his sleep eyes if I wasn't so pissed off. 

"Why don't you ask that asshole over there?" I point at Gladdy and he just scuffs and walks out. I feel my anger flare up and before I knew it I was storming out the tent and marching over to Gladdy. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face me, before I get a word out he pushes me off him. I tripped and fell, hitting my head on the rock. I moan in pain as I gripped my head. I pull my hand away to see blood on my fingers, I look up in shock to see Gladdy frozen and staring at my hand. He slowly looks up at me and open and closed his mouth. I get up and sway a bit before I can stand right. 

"Why the hell have you been a dick to me? w..what did I do to piss you off?" I stepped closer and almost fell as a wave of dizziness came over me. I feel a hand loop around my waist and help steady me, I know by the smell its Prompto. I stare at Gladdy till his glare he seems to hold only for me comes back. 

" I have no idea what you are talking about." He shrugs and turns to walk away again, I lunge at him and this time when he pushes me off Prompto catches me, but he didn't stop there. Gladdy turned around and got right in my face, he snarled and I flinched back at the pure anger in his face.

"STOP FUCKING TOUCHING ME YOU DIRTY FAGGOT." He looked at me and in those few seconds, it took for him to understand what he said, my eyes had filled with tears and I was crying.

"You..You don't mean that Gladdy." I said with hope he was just mad and didn't really mean it. He growled and poked me ruffly in the chest.

"You are nothing but a dirty whore." He once again took my trust and throw it away. He took a few deep breaths and seemed to finally understand what he said. 

Everyone was frozen in shock, I felt like a weight dropped to my stomach and I stared at Gladdy while crying before I took off down the side of the cliff. My vision swayed and blurred with the tears that seemed to be coming out at a faster rate. I ignored the shout of my name and kept running and running. I ran for what felt like an hour(when he only ran for like 5 mins) Before I couldn't breathe anymore and I slumped down the side of a tree, scraping my back and curling into a ball. I gasped and cried harder than I have in years. My stomach started to flip as the adrenalin wore off and I realized I probably had a concussion. I puked and nothing but acid and came out. It burned my throat and caused m to cry harder at the pain added to the mix. I crawled a few inches away before I collapsed and my vision went black. The last thing I saw was Iggy and Prompto rushing per to me. 

*Two days later*

I groaned when my eyes cracked open to a bright light shining in them. I wen to sit up only to instantly feel dizzy and like I needed to puke. I laid back down and called out for prompt. He rushed into the room and was by my side in a flash. He gently hugged me and kissed my cheek. I asked for water and he held a cup up to my mouth. He helped me drink when my hands were too shaky to hold it myself. He called for Iggy and when Iggy finished redoing the bandage on my head and giving me pain meds he asked if I remembered what happened. I had to think for a second before I remembered everything and my eyes filled with tears again, I turned and buried my head in Proms neck. He wrapped his arms around me and softly petted my hair while I cried. Iggy excused himself to bring me food and give me space. My cries turned into sobbing as I recalled what Gladdy called me. I grabbed onto Prom tightly and he waited for me to quiet down before he asked me to lay back down. He laid with me and let me lay on his chest. 

''Do...was he right prom, am I dirty because I like guys? Am..am I a Wh-hore?" My voice kept breaking as aI tried to talk and it hurt and just made me cry again. 

'No.no.no, Noctis you are not dirty, or a whore. He is wrong when he said that to you and if you want I can shot him for you." I giggled but started to cry again as I felt the self-hatred start to come back.

'' I wish I was normal, then he wouldn't hate me." Prom grabbed m tighter and whispered I my ear all the good thing about me and how liking men is normal. I drifted off into sleep again and woke up when Iggy brought me food. Prom helped me eat then laid with me till I fell asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> They gave Noct a potion they helped with the concussion, It's wrapped just incase he bumps it till Iggy is satisfied he is fully healed. WHich is why they are letting him sleep.  
> Also, I do not hate Gladdy, He is actually a comfort character of mine, but I'm projecting onto them, both Gladdy and Noctis are my inner thoughts. JUst reversed with men instead of girls.


End file.
